Conventionally, checkout lanes in a store are staffed by a store manager based mainly on visual cues once shoppers begin standing in line to be serviced. As retail markets are very competitive, the shoppers may easily move on to another store once they experience any kind of inconvenience with their shopping, and a long wait at a checkout register may be one of the biggest reason not to return to the store.